Arc of Fairies
by XxOneTrueEnigmaxX
Summary: Tenrou Island was eradicated by the Dragon King Acnologia, leaving behind no survivors. Or so the citizens of Earthland believed. A vicious twist of fate has scattered Fairy Tail's mages into an unknown world where the concept of magic is laughed at but phone snails and power-granting fruits are an acceptable every day thing. Cover photo belongs to me!
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Tenrou Island was obliterated. Erased from existence by the Dragon King, Acnologia, leaving behind no survivors. Or so the citizens of Earthland believed. A vicious twist of fate has scattered Fairy Tail's mages into an unknown world, where the concept of magic is laughed at but phone snails and devil fruits are an acceptable every day thing. Stuck for an unspecified amount of time, the mages try their best to assimilate in this new land and survive until they can get home. **_

**A/N: Wow. Three years since I wrote my first (and last) Fanfiction story, and during that time lots of those damn plot bunnies have manifested, wreaking havoc in my brain, until finally one of them managed to give me enough inspiration to write again. And alas, here is what I have formed! Feast your eyes upon this magnificent piece of garbage!**

**Heh, not really. This is just a draft I managed to cook up with the short amount of free time a health magnet high school gives me, one written at the beginning of the year. I'm not sure if I will actually go ahead and continue it, maybe if I get enough encouragement to put my fingers on my keyboard. Meanwhile, I will just leave this here.**

**The reason I decided to finally post it is because it has been bothering me for a while. Here it has been sitting on my computer for the longest time, waiting for its opportunity to shine, until finally I decided 'meh, why not? What have I got to lose?' It's not my greatest work, but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Why would people even believe for a second I own this stuff? If I did, Ace would've never died and the seven year arc would've never happened. Though if I did erase the time-skip arc from the face of the planet, this story would've never come about. Then again, why would I care if I own Fairy Tail and could do what I want with it? Ok, now I'm rambling. Point is, I don't own these well-crafted manga/anime that are just so amazing.**

**Now, unveil the curtains of sanity!**

_~ "Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has lost something."_

_-H. Jackson Brown Jr._

_**Prologue: Let's Join Hands, Into a New Tomorrow**_

Tenrou Island. The holy land of Fairy Tail. An island that thrived with lush vegetation and is known as the resting place of the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. It was a treasure of the guild. One very well taken care of and protected.

Known for its hot, summer climate, it is the place where the Fairy Tail mages held their S-Class Mage Promotion Trials, an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Fairy Tail Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage - a position worthy of their exceptional Magical Powers. It is comprised of several trials designed to test the skills and competence of the candidates.

Every year, a new S-Class mage is selected from whoever passes this test. And each year, a celebration is made for the winner. But this year, X794, things won't go as such.

***BOOM***

What was supposed to be an annual tradition, turned into a fight for their lives as the Fairy Tail Mages participating in the trials found themselves facing off against one of the strongest Dark Guilds in all of Fiore.

Grimoire Heart.

With their trial postponed, the mages fought bravely and vigorously against the guild's Dark Mages. After a long, arduous battle, the Fairies became the victors, and the remaining Grimoire Heart Mages ran with their tail tucked between their legs. Including the former Guild Master of Fairy Tail-and traitor- Hades.

Unfortunately, just when it seemed that the Fairies could go back home and resume the trials some other time, another dreadful presence made itself known.

***CRASH***

Acnologia. The Dragon of Apocalypse. A beast that reeked of death, destruction, and complete sadism. Also known as the Dragon King, it obliterated everything in its wake, leaving nothing behind.

And right now, it wasn't leaving without destroying Tenrou Island, and the Fairies within it.

_**ROOAAR!**_

There it was. In all its terrifying glory. A gargantuan, mastodonic Dragon covered in scales black as night, which, in turn, were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its tremendous raw power flowed from him in terrifying waves that were felt by all those within the island. Its intents and purpose was obvious: to wreak havoc and destroy those with the stamp of the Fairy Tail guild.

"_**I WON'T LET YOU PASS ANY FURTHER AHEAD**_!"

But, the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, would not let that happen. Sensing the destructive capabilities of the dark beast, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail used his Titan Magic to match the dragon in size and strength in order to protect those he considered his sons and daughters, and immediately engaged with Acnologia to hold him back and give his children a chance to escape.

"_**BECAUSE BEHIND ME… ARE ALL MY SHITTY BRATS!"**_

Despite his unwavering determination and resolve, Makarov had not had even a moments rest after his excruciating battle against Grimoire Heart before Acnologia attacked, making his injuries a big inconvenience that the monstrous dragon took advantage of.

"Bgaaah!"

The Titan Magic-user coughed up blood as he felt the giant beast drive its head into his wounds, pushing him back and taking advantage of Makarov's previous injuries. It was evident, even from the beginning, that the great Guild Master of Fairy Tail, would not win this battle.

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!**_

With one final devastating push, Acnologia knocked the giant man to the floor, on his back.

"Gah!"

The struggle was over. Acnologia stood over the wounded Makarov, roaring on his face and raising its clawed, scaly hand, with the intent to finish this battle for good. And yet, despite staring at his certain doom, Makarov couldn't help but let a small grin form on his face.

'_For the first time… I was finally acting.. like a real parent."_

His grin turned into a full-blown smile that covered half of his face.

'_Now, I have no more regrets…"_

Because he knew, that even though he would not make it back to see his dear guild one more time, at least his children would be sa-

_***Tap tap tap tap tap***_

_**!**_

The sound of running feet reached his ears, and he felt his eyes widen in dread. Turning his head to the side, he saw what he had feared the most would happen.

Natsu. Natsu running towards the gargantuan dragon, a determined look on his face, before he jumped up its arm and began to climb it.

Acnologia, noticing the little insect that was crawling up his arm, roared in dismay and began to flail his arm wildly in an attempt to losing the Fire Dragon-Slayer. Natsu, however, was a stubborn one, as he has shown all of his guildmates. And Makarov knew, that he had been stupid to even think that Natsu, or any of his Fairies for that matter, would leave him behind even if he ordered them to.

"Give… our old man back…"

Natsu clung persistently to Acnologia's arm, and continued to crawl towards his gargantuan face, panting and sweating with effort.

Now transformed back into his normal, small size, Makarov stared at Natsu's clinging form in shock. "Natsu…"

"_**CHAAAAAAAAARGE!"**_

The sound of battle cries from the Fairy Tail mages reached his ears and the next thing he knew, all of the Fairy Tail mages who had been taking part in the S-Class Trials, were attacking Acnologia.

"Y-you little…"

"I just want you to know, I was against this."

Makarov jumped slightly in surprise, and looked to the side to see his grandson, Laxus Dreyar, smiling warmly at him.

"But," he continued, "Do you really think they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind? It's your guild after all."

Makarov felt wet tears forming at the corner of his eyes, and his form began to shake uncontrollably. Yeah, he knew they wouldn't leave him behind. Knew that they would come back and fight for him. 'Damn the consequences,' that was what Fairy Tail mages were known for. Still, that didn't stop him from cursing at them for their recklessness and his own foolishness.

"You idiots…" he sobbed.

And as the Fairies continued to fight bravely against the Apocalyptic Dragon, nobody took notice of the presence that took form within the forest. A young girl, smiling warmly at the events unfolding before her. She was very young. A child. With very long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to her bare feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these outlined in a hot pink. She also wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings.

The young girl clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as her figure began to glow.

Meanwhile, Acnologia, shook off the Fairy Tail mages as if they were flies. The force was so strong it sent them scattering many feet away from him, making them skid against the ground.

"Uwaaaaah!" "Kyaaaaaah!"

"Is everyone alright?!" Erza asked as she got up from the ground.

"None of our attacks are working!" Mirajane pointed out. And it was true. The dragon shook off all of their attacks as if they were nothing but mere dust hitting its body. They had a better chance of throwing down the sun by tossing pebbles at it than actually injuring this dragon.

'_This thing… isn't using the same strength it used when it fought me. Its just playing with them.' _Gildarts shook with dread at the thought, sweat dripping down his brow.

The mages stared at the dragon in great trepidation as it began to extend its massive wings before taking off to the air, causing a gust of wind to hit the mages in the face and leaving a great crater on the floor beneath him.

"It flew!" cried out Pantherlily.

It stopped when it was a good distance above the island, pulled its massive head back, and opened up its maw. Everybody's eyes widened when a blue type of energy began to form in its mouth.

"It's a breathe attack!" yelled out Gajeel.

"Is it planning on blasting the entire island?!"

Erza cursed under her breathe as she realized the destruction such an attack can cause at that distance. "Everyone who can use defensive magic, put the power you've got into it, now!" She immediately took action to protect her fellow guildmates and herself in what would be a devastating attack. One which would most likely, wipe out the entire island.

"There's not enough time to make seals!" said Freed.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing or symbols!" pointed out Levy.

"Everyone! Focus all of your energy on Fried!" yelled Lisanna.

"Let's join hands!" Mirajane stretched out her hands, and both of her siblings took hold of them.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu yelled determinedly, and took Lucy's and Erza's hand.

"Okay! We'll never give up!" cried Lucy, tears forming at the edge of her eyes as she took Gray's hand.

"Everyone, join your power together as one! Lets show it the power of our guild!" yelled Gray as he took Juvia's hand.

One by one they took each other's hand, forming a circle as friends, as a guild, as a family.

Laxus held out his hand for his grandfather to take, who stared at it with tears at the corner of his eyes, before finally taking it. Those tears began to flow freely as he stared at his loving children, holding hands together, showing the strong bond that they held, and letting Acnologia know, that if he took them down, they would not go down alone and without hope.

"We'll all go home together," he smiled as tears continued to flow freely on his face.

The destructive blue light that had formed on Acnologia's maw was released and began to descend upon them, getting closer and closer each second.

'_To Fairy Tail.'_

They all closed their eyes.

The blast fell upon Tenrou Island, covering it in entirely in a blinding light, destroying-no eradicating it entirely. The ocean rose up upon the impact creating waves that rocked the ships nearby, its passengers not even taking note as they stared in shock and silent horror at the dome of light that began to recede.

When the light cleared, nothing was left but a crater on the ocean floor that the water began to cover. The holy land of Tenrou Island, which once stood in the ocean like a pearl in a clam, was gone. Obliterated.

Along with its Fairy Tail mages.

It was on this date, January X794, that Tenrou Island was completely eradicated by the Dark Dragon King Acnologia. No survivors of the devastating event were found. Many may say that they were as good as dead. But, truth is, they weren't.

They just weren't in Fiore anymore.

In fact, they weren't even in Earthland at all.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

That was the first thing she felt when consciousness began to drift in. It spread across her whole body, excruciating in its intensity. It permeated her mind and filled her body with gripping, relentless agony.

It hurt.

But... pain meant she was alive. So in retrospect, one could say that pain was actually a... good thing to feel right now. The fact that she could actually feel meant that she had survived the ordeal, and live to breath another day. If only it didn't hurt so much.

Wait…

Survived what?

Her mind was blurry. Her memories were scattered around in her head like a broken mirror, unable to be put together to solve the puzzle. The last thing she remembered was… was…

Tenrou Island…

The S-Class Trials…

Cana…

Grimoire Heart…

And… and…

A giant dragon. A beam of light. Her holding hands with her fellow guildmates. Despair. Fear. She remembered…

_***Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.***_

The ground was shaking and with it her body. She could feel something approaching slowly, but it was large and powerful. Extremely large if it could cause such vibrations. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of brown pooled eyes staring lethargically ahead. Her eyesight was blurry. A sign of a concussion. All she could see was green. Green everywhere as far as her eyes could see. Except for one small spot in her vision that saw a small pink circle.

The sounds grew louder and closer, and before she knew it, a giant foot appeared before her sights, stopping right next to the pink circle.

"Oh, what's this? A pair of humans?"

A gruff, loud, and booming voice spoke. An unfamiliar one at that. But, it's not like Lucy Heartfilia has ever encountered people with such big feet. Except of course for her guild master.

She wanted to speak. Ask the voice for help. Ask it what that small pink circle was. Because although her pitiful eyes couldn't see it clearly, she was sure she knew what it was. _Who _he was. But she just wanted to make sure.

But she couldn't speak. Couldn't even feel her mouth move in an attempt to form coherent words. Only a small whimper managed to escape her lips; one she was sure did not reach the ears of the person before her.

She could feel her consciousness beginning to slip away, making her eyes slowly begin to close despite her attempts to keep them open.

"Do not worry, little ones. Elbaf's strongest warrior, Dorry, will take good care of you…"

Somehow, despite the intimidating volume of the voice, it comforted her. Made her feel that she will be okay. She concentrated on the small pink circle that twitched slight before finally closing her eyes. That _they _would be okay.

And before her consciousness abandoned her completely, with the promise that she will awake soon enough and in better physical state, she managed to whisper one word:

"Natsu."

**Prologue End**

**So… love it? Hate it? Like it? 'Meh' it? Keep into account that I wrote this a long time ago when my writing was not as good as it is now and only recently gathered up the courage to post it. It is very probable that I will continue it and update sometime in two weeks. I already had part of the next chapter written months ago when I began the story and will continue it if I feel motivated enough to do so. If I did any mistakes, please point them out to me, like I said I wrote this a long time ago and didn't bother to proof read, so if I screwed anything up, or my writing needs improvement somewhere, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Also, I will give an explanation as to why the Fairy Tail mages landed in the One Piece world, do not worry. I simply decided not to put it in the Prologue, but an explanation WILL COME! **

**Anyway, I have recently began watching a new anime on Netflix that goes by the title 'The Devil is a Part-Timer' (Hataraku Maou-sama) and another one of those damn plot bunnies has appeared. Why is there only one story in the 'Hataraku-Maou-sama' and 'Blue Exorcist' Crossover Archive?! Seriously, it's like these two anime were made for each other. They're practically begging to be put together, but so far only one author has written a story of both (which is pretty good by the way). So, this plot bunny that has been ravaging inside my head like a crazy animal has become so insistent that I have begun writing a crossover fanfic of these two awesometastic anime. Which sucks 'cause I've been working on this story right here, and a Teen Wolf/Arrow crossover that should come out sometime by the end of the month. Damn you plot bunnies!**

**On another note, here is a preview of my next chapter that will probably be up in two weeks.**

**Probably…**

_Preview:_

_"He literally appeared out of nowhere."_

_"A devil fruit?"_

_"It's… possible. But so far nobody has figured out what happened. It's just speculation at this point."_

_Vice-Admiral Momonga rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. When he had been given orders by Fleet Admiral Sengoku to head Sabaody Archipelago in order to investigate a disturbance reported by the marines stationed there, he had expected it to be a very easy task. Come and go._

_He hadn't expected it to be this much hassle._

_According to the marines stationed at Sabaody, Groves 50-79 experienced a minor earthquake that although was not devastating, it was strong enough to be felt and managed to scatter the furniture and supplies of the base all over the place._

_It wasn't the earthquake that bothered them, though. It was the strange light that appeared above the sky at the same time, one which nearly blinded all the citizens in the Archipelago before disappearing mere seconds later._

_Which was when he appeared._

_An unconscious man lying down right at the local marine headquarters' front steps. Literally. It was as if heaven itself had placed him there._

_Momonga had never seen him before in his life. Nobody has actually. He wasn't a wanted man that was for sure. But similar facial features to one of the Yonkos made him believe that one of his family members was. Nevertheless, he would have to consult Sengoku about this. Even if the guy wasn't responsible for any criminal activity, Momonga had the feeling that he would still be facing charges for being related to one who has._

_He stared at the group of marines huddled around the strange man checking for any injuries, which at this point seemed to be minor. He was tall, with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard. His clothing, though torn, consisted of a long, black, high-collared cloak with shoulder plates, loose fitting pants, and an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. There was also a strange black stamp on his chest that Momonga had never seen before in his life, perhaps it was a sign of allegiance to a type of group nobody's ever heard of. He knew he hadn't._

_The most notable thing about him, though, were the his prosthetic limbs, his left arm and leg to be specific. Some of the doctors were examining said prosthetics carefully, making sure that they didn't ruin anything within them that would mess up their function. It was not uncommon for people of the sea—pirates and marines alike—to lose limbs during their travels. Still, most usually replaced them with wooden prosthetics, especially pirates because mechanical ones were hard to come by and expensive._

_Momonga was usually a very serious man who never let his emotions overtake him on the job, but he couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for a man he was sure never caused any wrong, but was going to be sentenced just for being related to a monster._

_"Who would've thought that Red-Haired Shanks had a brother?" he muttered._

_And then the man's eyes flew open..._

_And all hell broke loose._

* * *

><p><strong>And now I ask of thee, review. Pretty please.<strong>

_Update(10/5/14): Barely posted the chapter and already I'm fixing a whole bunch of mistakes I caught -_-/..._**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Rupture

_A/N:_**_ OMG! Almost four hundred views, ten reviews, twenty-one favorites, and twenty-seven followers?! Gah, you guys make me so happy! I want to thank you all for your kind reviews, adding this story to your favs, following it, and taking your time to read it. It is all greatly appreciated._**

**_*Bows*_**

**_Because of all your kindness, I decided to continue this story and here is a new chapter! I'm not completely happy about this one because something tells me that I could've done better. I'm still trying to improve my writing skills, but I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter._**

**_Now, without further ado…_**

**_Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (At least I hope so)_**

_~ "A lot of people resist transition and therefore never allow themselves to enjoy who they are. Embrace the change, no matter what it is; once you do, you can learn about the new world you're in and take advantage of it."_

_-Nikki Giovanni_

**_Chapter 1: Rupture _**

The next time she awoke, the pain was gone.

In its place was the warmth of freshly applied bandages and straw brushing against her back. The sound of loud snoring and the chirping of birds filled her ears. Sunlight splayed across her face, leaking in through the giant entrance hole of the cave she was within. Lucy blinked, pushed her body up with her forearms and surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes widened when she recognized the form of Natsu, wrapped up in bandages like her and sleeping on the pile of hay that they both were lying on; snoring peacefully with a small smile on his face and a bubble forming at the tip of his nose.

She smiled fondly at the all too familiar sight and with the reassurance that her friend was okay and wouldn't wake up anytime soon, she inspected the rest of her surroundings. It was a cave, and they were lying right at the foot of the entrance where abundances of sunlight filtered through. Beyond the cave there was a line of giant trees that she had only seen grow in jungles.

What surprised her, though, was the fireplace placed at the front of the cave entrance, cooking up two giant pieces of meat the size of ships.

_'That's huge!' _she thought in awe.

"Ah! You are awake!"

Lucy froze.

Her eyes widened and her body tensed up in fear when a giant- a GIANT of all things appeared at the side of the cave entrance, smiling down at the diminutive Celestial Spirit mage who could only gape in shock at the gargantuan being standing in front of her.

_ "E-Eh!"_

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"He literally appeared out of nowhere."

"A devil fruit?"

"It's… possible. But so far nobody has figured out what happened. It's just speculation at this point."

Vice-Admiral Momonga rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. When he had been given orders by Fleet Admiral Sengoku to head Sabaody Archipelago in order to investigate a disturbance reported by the marines stationed there, he had expected it to be a very easy task. Come and go.

He hadn't expected it to be this much hassle.

According to the marines stationed at Sabaody, a strange light had appeared above the sky which nearly blinded all the citizens in the Archipelago before disappearing mere seconds later.

Afterwards, something big and heavy impacted with the ground in Grove 66, where the local marine headquarter is located, causing Groves 50-79 to experience a minor earthquake while the groves below those numbers felt only small tremors that they didn't even acknowledge. However, Grove 66 was the one that suffered the brunt of the earthquake as it scattered furniture and supplies within the base all over the place.

They investigated what caused the disturbance and found a small crater in front of the base where they saw an odd sight.

An unconscious man, sprawled in the middle of the small crater.

Momonga had never seen him before in his life. Nobody has actually. He wasn't a wanted man that was for sure. But similar facial features to one of the Yonkos made him believe that one of his family members was. Nevertheless, he would have to consult Sengoku about this. Even if the guy wasn't responsible for any criminal activity, Momonga had the feeling that he would still be facing charges for being related to one who has.

He stared at the group of marines huddled around the strange man checking for any injuries, which at this point seemed to be minor. He was tall, with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard. His clothing, though torn, consisted of a long, black, high-collared cloak with shoulder plates, loose fitting pants, and an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. There was also a strange black stamp on his chest that Momonga had never seen before in his life, perhaps it was a sign of allegiance to a type of group nobody's ever heard of. He knew he hadn't.

The most notable thing about him, though, were the his prosthetic limbs, his left arm and leg to be specific. Some of the doctors were examining said prosthetics carefully, making sure that they didn't ruin anything within them that would mess up their function. It was not uncommon for people of the sea—pirates and marines alike—to lose limbs during their travels. Still, most usually replaced them with wooden prosthetics. Especially pirates because mechanical ones were hard to come by and expensive.

Momonga was usually a very serious man who never let his emotions overtake him on the job, but he couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for a man he was sure never caused any wrong, but was going to be sentenced just for being related to a monster.

"Who would've thought that Red-Haired Shanks had a brother?" he muttered.

And then the man's eyes opened...

And all hell broke loose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first thing she noticed when consciousness began to drift in, was the warmth. A few rays of sun came through the window blinds and over her face in an effort to awaken her from her sleep. Her eyes twitched in discomfort over the contact. She groaned and promptly shifted to the side, wrapping her blankets even more tightly to her frame.

Wait.

Blankets?

Her eyes snapped open and her body sat up from the bed which she was on. She scanned the room she was in, which was only occupied by the bed she was lying on, and a small desk next to it with a chair.

_'W-where am I?'_

The last thing she remembered was the dragon about to wipe her and her guild out completely. She was sure for a second that she had been a goner, so how was she still breathing and moving? Did somebody stop the blast a second before it could meet its target? What about Acnologia? What about her guild? What about her fa-

***knock knock***

She jumped slightly at the sound of someone knocking on the door that led into her room and immediately buried herself in the covers, turned away from the door and closed her eyes just before it opened.

The door squeaked as somebody entered the room, the smell of smoke coming into the room almost made her eyes watery and nose crinkle in disdain but another, more pleasant smell made it tolerable; one which made her aware of the emptiness in her stomach. The sound of footsteps closing in on her made her body almost tense up in anticipation.

"My, my I thought for sure that you had awoken," spoke a teasing female voice. She did not acknowledge it and kept up her façade of being asleep.

"Tsk, tsk, and here I was hoping that the Takoyaki I made wouldn't go bad. Oh, well, guess I'll just have to eat it by my-"

***groooooooowwwwrrrrrrrrr***

Her face flushed in embarrassment at her stomach's loud demand for food once it was mentioned as a mirthful chuckle coming from the woman filled the room. _'You bastard,' _she cursed her stomach and sat up from the bed. Her eyes turned to look at the woman standing next to her bed, holding a plate full of the food she mentioned earlier that almost made her mouth drool.

She was a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards and holding a cigarette with her index and middle finger to her mouth. She was wearing a pink, cleavage revealing t-shirt with a black spider on it, which was rather difficult to see due to the black jacket she was wearing on top of it, with the collar and the cuffs similar to a crow's wings, and light-violet lines running down the sleeves; her stomach was exposed. She also wore a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a kind of giraffe pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it.

The woman was smiling at her in amusement as she took one small puff of smoke that made her nose crinkle again.

"Well, what do you know? You are awake."

"Where am I?" she interrupted brusquely.

The woman's smile did not falter at the rude tone of voice, in fact, it seemed to have gotten slightly bigger. "Currently, you are in my home, which I took you into after I found you outside of my bar unconscious and injured," she motioned to her body and that's when she first realized the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her body, and the clothes she was wearing that clearly did not belong to her. That shirt was way too many sizes too big for her.

"I would have lent you some of my own clothes to wear, but I am far too fond of them to lend them to a stranger."

"Oh," she blinked. "Thank you?"

"You are quite welcome. It would not be have been proper of me to leave you lying on the ground where many of my customers pass by. It would prevent me from sleeping at night."

She sweatdropped, _'So it was just to keep face?'_

"My name is Shakuyaku, but you may call me Shakky. What is yours, child?"

"Cana Alberona."

Shakky nodded. "Here," she handed the plate of Takoyaki to Cana, who took it hesitantly, "from the looks of things, you must be hungry."

Cana stared at the plate of food in her hands, which at the moment, looked like a pile of gold that she desperately wanted to dig into. However, she knew that every pile of gold did not come without consequences.

"It's alright, it's not poisoned or anything," Cana gave her a doubtful look. "If it was I wouldn't have eaten some earlier."

Warily, she took one of the picks holding one of the enticing-looking octopi-filled balls and slowly took one small bite. Her eyes widened as soon as the food made contact with her tongue, and in less than one second, the rest of the ball was gone inside her mouth and into her stomach.

"It's-It's _delicious_!"

Her hand moved to grab another one, and another one, another one.

It was so _good. Exquisite. _Never before had her tongue been subjected to such a heavenly taste. One which she was sure was cooked up by the angels themselves.

"I am curious.," spoke Shakky as Cana continued to gobble down the food, "what were you doing unconscious right outside of my bar?"

Cana gulped down another takoyaki piece. Her hand holding another piece paused midway to her mouth as soon as she heard the question asked. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, her mind sorting out through her memories during Acnologia's attack that might explain such an occurrence as well.

"I," she began, "I don't really know. All I remember was my guild and I fighting against this huge dragon at Tenrou Island before it tried to blast us away."

She did not miss Shakky's eye brow raise at that statement, "Dragon? A dragon attacked you? And here I thought I had seen and heard everything."

Cana chuckled dryly, "I know right? It was shocking for us, too. I thought my friend was just pulling my leg the entire time he said he was raised by a dragon."

"Raised by a dragon?" Shakky repeated with a hint of awe in her voice. "Now I really have heard everything. I always believed that dragons were a thing of legends. Stories."

"I did too. But, I guess legends can sometimes turn out to be true," smiled Cana.

Shakky chuckled. "I guess so. But, you mentioned a place called Tenrou Island? I've never heard of an island named like that. And a guild? What type of guild? One for carpenters(1)?"

Cana stared at Shakky in disbelief as if she had grown a second head, "no offense, but… do you live under a rock Shakky-san? I'm talking about the Fairy Tail guild, Tenrou Island is a landmark of ours."

Shakky shook her head. "I can assure you I do not. I know very well of just about anything that goes on this world. It is a hobby of mine to read the newspaper every day, and I can assure you that I have never heard of Tenrou Island. Nor the Fairy Tail guild."

Cana's eyes widened and a feeling of dread began to encompass her entire body. How- how could she not know what she was talking about? Everybody knew of the Fairy Tail guild! Whether if it was for their destructive tendencies or their reputation as the strongest guild in Fiore everybody knew who they were. Nobody could **not** know who they were.

Yet, here was this woman standing before her telling her that she had never even heard the name Fairy Tail before.

She chuckled humorlessly. "You're joking, right? Cause if you are, it's not funny."

Shakky's expression turned grim. "I can assure you I am not joking, Cana-san. I don't find such humor funny when it comes to messing with a person's feelings in such a way, especially on a lady like yourself. I am being completely honest when I tell you that I have never heard of the name Fairy Tail or Tenrou Island."

Hysteria began to mar Cana's expression. Her whole frame began to shake as she took in what Shakky just told her.

"Fairy Tail!" she yelled. "You know! The strongest guild in Fiore! The most destructive mages around!?"

"Fiore? Where is that?"

Cana froze. Her entire body rigid. She could feel her airways begin to constrict as breathing became difficult and her heart began to pound painfully within her chest, ready to burst out through her rib cage. Sweat dripped down her brow in trepidation as she began to register what was going on and coming to an understanding. A not so pleasant understanding.

"W-where-where am I?"

"I already told you in my-"

"No," she whispered in a broken voice. "I mean _where_ am I? Where is your home"

Shakky blinked before she nodded in understanding, and responded solemnly to the agitated girl in front of her.

"You are in Sabaody Archipelago. Located in the Grand Line."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Momonga's left eyebrow twitched.

Throughout his career as a Vice-Admiral he has faced many powerful men and women. People with the capability to move mountains and destroy islands with a punch. Marineford had many of those, and some certain pirates fit in that category of monstrous strength. He did, however, try his best to avoid such situations in which he would have to face somebody who was clearly way past his level as Vice-Admiral and leave it to somebody more capable of defeating him/her.

One thing that he noticed about these extremely powerful people though…

"Hahahaha, my bad, it was an accident! You guys just surprised me! Hahahaha!"

… They were all idiots.

The man that had been unconscious just seconds before stood atop a pile of rubble and knocked down marine soldiers, laughing his head off as if he hadn't _just _committed one of the most heinous crimes anybody would not dare do.

And right after Momonga was thinking that he was an innocent civilian, too. What a cruel act of irony.

The whole area around him was destroyed. The marine base was missing more than half of its structure. The ground was cracked and uneven as if the earthquake from before had manifested again, only much more powerful. And most of the marines who hadn't been fast enough to avoid the disaster were knocked down and lying on the floor, unconscious. The few remaining conscious marines were standing behind him, gaping in shock at the sight before them.

And the cause of this mess was standing right in front of him… Laughing…

To say that he wasn't shocked or feeling a sense of unease would be a lie. One second the man's eyes were closed, and the next they burst open and with it, an invisible and explosive force that demolished almost everything within a mile radius.

Should he be worried? Yes. Was he frightened? A little. Would he run? Hell no!

He was a marine! A Vice-Admiral! His rank was among the highest of the Navy! He would never back down! Especially to the brother of a bloody pirate.

With a new sense of resolve and determination, the man cleared his throat and addressed the chortling man.

"Silence!"

The man immediately froze and stopped laughing, but a sheepish grin spread across his face when he saw Momonga's irate expression.

"Heh, sorry. I got carried away," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Momonga stared at the man, before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in annoyance. "What's your name?" he asked.

The man smiled widely, "Gildarts Clive. Pleasure to meet you, umm…"

"Vice-Admiral Momonga of the Marines," he answered proudly.

Gildarts raised a left brow.

"Marines? Huh? Never heard of a guild with a name like that. Are you guys new? You put other ranks on your mages beside S-Class?"

Momonga blinked in confusion, "Guild? No. Don't you- don't you know that the Marines are?"

Gildarts didn't skip a beat, "No."

Momonga's eyes widened in bewilderment. Whispers began to go around behind him as the remaining standing marines expressed to each other their astonishment upon hearing Gildart's response.

This had to be a joke! Surely this guy was pulling his leg! There was no way—_no possible way_—that a person in this world who had never heard of the World Government existed! _No. Way. At. All._ They were soldiers of a WORLD-WIDE government! One that reached almost every corner of the world. From Fishman Island all the way to Skypea. Either this man was living under a rock or…

"Mr. Cilve do you remember anything besides your name before waking up here?"

Gildarts nodded, "Yes. My guild and I were taking part of the S-Class Trials at Tenrou Island like we do each year-"

"Tenrou Island?"

"Hai," Gildarts nodded.

Momonga hummed in thought. He never denied—except to civilians—that the World Government could be a shady one at times. They had secrets that were hidden even from him. Tenrou Island was a place that he had never heard of before. Not from the files he has read back at Marineford or from the comrades he has stationed in other seas, including the New World. For all he knew, Tenrou Island could be another one of the Marine's deepest secrets.

"Anyway," Momonga's snapped back to attention as Gildarts continued his story, "during the trials, we were attacked by Grimoire Heart. We kicked their asses of course," he smiled proudly, "but then, a giant dragon came… and…"

Gildart's froze. His eyes widened in realization and his mouth gaped in shock. Momonga raised an eyebrow in curiosity over the man's change in stupor, and was about to question it until-

**"MY GUILD!"**

Momonga jumped slightly in surprise at the yell. And before he knew it the collar of his uniform was being gripped tightly by a hysterical Gildarts.

"Please tell me, have you seen the rest of my guild?!" Momonga continued to blink in shock, the man's voice rising more as his panic grew, "We're part of the Fairy Tail guild! Are they around here?! Where is here?! Oh Kami, what if they died during the blast? What if-"

"O-oi!" Momonga attempted to grab his attention and grabbed Gildart's wrist which was still clinging tightly to his uniform.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said sternly, "You were the only one around here when we found you. The marines who witnessed your appearance did not report anybody else showing up within the vicinity."

Gildarts calmed down once Momonga finished and slowly let go of his uniform. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were shadowed by his long hair, but Momonga could tell that his fear didn't lessen any bit with his words. In fact, it might've grown.

"I have to find them." He whispered lowly. His head then sprang up, a determined look in his eyes that startled Momonga.

"Can you tell me where I am? And where Tenrou Island is?" he asked.

Momonga narrowed his eyes, his lips formed into a thin line and his posture straightened with authority, "I cannot allow you to leave."

Gildarts looked startled at Momonga's response, "Huh?"

"You're gonna come with me to Marineford where you shall face trial."

Gildarts blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Hell, he blinked a fourth time just for the heck of it; confused until the Vice-Admiral's words finally registered in his brain and what their meaning was. He frowned, eyes narrowing dangerously as the atmosphere around them turned completely tense.

_"What?"_

Momonga didn't waver at the man's threatening tone of voice, and met his glare evenly. "You said earlier that you did not know who the marines are. I don't know if you hit your head before landing here and went crazy or lost your memory, but the marines are soldiers of the ocean that answer to the orders of the World Government— a political organization comprised of the majority of the world at large, ruled by the Gorosei. We detain criminals like yourself, in order to make the world a safer place."

"I'm not a criminal!" he retorted, "I'm an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail!"

"I have never heard of the name Fairy Tail in my life. Nor the term S-Class Mage," Gildarts flinched in shock, "As for you not being a criminal," he motioned to the destruction around them with his hand, "Even if you weren't one before, you are now held accountable for the destruction of a Marine Base, an intolerable crime might I add." He then pointed his finger at an outraged Gildarts, "And, we have reason to believe that you are related to the Yonko Red-Haired Shanks, one of the most dangerous pirates in history."

Gildarts's angry expression vanished for a second, replaced instead by a childish confused one, "Shanks? Who's that?"

Momonga ignored the man's confusion and motioned with his right hand for the remaining marines to ready their weapons. The sound of guns clicking filled the air and Gildarts eyed each Marine warily.

"You don't seem like a bad man. Nonetheless, you are a dangerous one, with a power that not even you seem to be able to control. I will give you a chance to surrender and come peacefully, and I assure you that you're punishment will not be so severe." Although Momonga highly doubted that statement due to how the World Government treated those who are related to well-known criminals. Just ask those who took part in chasing down Gol D. Roger's unborn son.

Gildart's eyes were downcast, once again being shadowed by his hair. His body had grown rigid and was shaking, not out of fear, but out of sheer anger.

For the tiniest of a second, Momonga felt hesitance shut down his mouth and the rest of his body as a feeling of alarm caused chills to roll down his spine. Something told him that messing with this man was a rightdown bad and _stupid_ idea. But he soon shook the feeling off and held his hand up for the Marines to hold their fire and wait for a response from the 'S-Class Mage.'

For a long time he just stood there; stiff. The air was so tense Momonga swore he was about to be choked by it. Nervous sweat began to roll down the temples of the Marines. Fingers laying atop of triggers, ready to pull if necessary—which seemed most likely at this point.

Momonga's hand began to tremble from anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gildart's head sprang up once again making everybody flinch from the furious expression on his face.

_"No."_

***BOOM!***

**0o0o0o0o**

"Gegyagyagyagya it is great to see that you are awake and well!"

Lucy Heartfilia has seen many things throughout her short life. She did live in a world of magic where practically anything was possible after all. And though the stories of ginormous warriors were common and her Guild Master could practically transform into one, never has she seen an ACTUAL giant in person.

He took the appearance of a man, with a long beard and dressed in a Viking attire and a helmet that went over his eyes, and wore the biggest smile Lucy has ever seen. He was so large she was sure his hand was bigger than her body.

She didn't bother to hide her awe as she stared at the gargantuan being before her that could practically squash her with his foot. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth gaped like a fish out of water. To be in the presence of such a marvelous creature was both amazing, and completely frightening.

"Gegyagyagya," and that laugh, so loud and booming and utterly unique it was a wonder the ground wasn't quaking in its intensity.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Little Human. I wish you no harm. Here," he took out a large leaf placed the giant cooked meat in front of her, "I am sure that you are hungry. Please, eat at your heart's content, it's been a long time since I've had any visitors."

Lucy nearly choked on her own saliva. The thing was as large as a dragon! Did he really expect for her to eat all that?!

***Growl***

Lucy blushed. Though based on how her stomach reacted upon the sight of the inviting food, she was sure that she could finish just about every little piece right now. Nonetheless, she so wasn't sure she was willing to take the risk.

"It's okay," the giant smiled, sensing Lucy's unease, "I don't bite. My name is Dorry."

Lucy stared at the giant warily before giving an answer of her own.

"I'm Lucy."

"Lucy, huh? What a weird name! Gegyagyagyagyagya!" the giant chuckled.

Her face flushed in anger and her eybrow twitched in annoyance, "Like yours is any better!"

Immediately the giant stopped laughing and he stared down intently at the tiny girl beneath him.

_"Eep!"_

Lucy, realizing what she had done and who she was speaking to, froze. Sweat began to drip down her brow as she began to shake in fear.

_"G-gomenasai!"_

She clutched her head with her arms for protection, and waited for the giant's foot to come down on her and end her life for her offense. Imagine her surprise when he let loose a hearty laugh instead.

"Gegyagyagyagya! You're right!"

Lucy blinked at the giant laughing in glee, with no intent to hurt her in anyway.

"You're a funny human," he smiled down at her.

"U-um, Thank.. you?" she smiled sheepishly.

"So," he took his own piece of meat and took a bite out of it, "how did you guys get here? I saw no ships nearby and you were lying unconscious in the middle of the forest."

Lucy hummed thoughtfully as she ripped out a small piece of meat, "I don't know." She put the piece of meat in her mouth and chewed, smiling in relief as her empty stomach slowly began to fill up. Then, she looked up at the giant munching on his meal while quietly observing her. "Say, where are we?"

"Hm?" he swallowed his food before answering, "We are at an island called 'Little Garden.'"

"Little Garden?" she asked, "I've never heard of that name before. Is it near Fiore?"

Dorry raised an eyebrow, "Fiore? Well, I've never heard of that place before. So I can't say it's near it."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Never heard of Fiore? How- But Fiore is a country! How could you not heard of it?"

"Country? Little Human, there really aren't any countries left in the Grand Line, except for Alabasta and a handful of others, but none of them go by the name of Fiore."

"G-Grand Line? What's that?"

Dorry looked startled, "you don't know what the Grand Line is?"

Lucy numbly shook her head.

"I think you hit your head to hard, Little Human. The Grand Line is the largest ocean in the world."

Lucy's eyes widened. Her whole body went numb as he finished his sentence. She had never heard of the name 'Grand Line.' And if it really is the largest ocean in the world as he says it is, then surely she would've at least read it in books, right? But yet, she hadn't. And to top it off, Dorry had never heard of Fiore. There was only one explanation that would fit her situation. Yes, they had already been caught in this sort of predicament before. And it was one that filled her with horror.

"Mmm."

Lucy flinched as she heard a groan and the sound of movement shuffling behind her.

"Ah! You're friend is awake! Maybe he can help us!"

Great. Just great.

**0o0o0o0o**

"You really left a mark on those marines, young man."

Gildarts flinched and turned around from the pile of unconscious marines. There, by the destroyed gates that had once led to the marine base, he saw a man approaching, smiling at Gildarts in amusement.

"Oh, you saw that, Ossan?" he blinked.

"And much more." He smirked, "I hope you realize that the World Government won't forgive you for this. They'll chase you down and won't stop until they catch and imprison you."

"Yeah, I figured," he said solemnly, observing the downed bodies of the marines that had threaten him just a few moments ago.

"How about I help you?"

Gildarts raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Help me? Why?"

"You remind me of an old friend."

"Let me guess. His name is Shanks?" he deadpanned.

He smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh, yeah."

"Look thanks for the concern ossan, but I don't want to drag you into any trouble... which I just found myself in," he muttered the last part to himself quietly.

The man chuckled, "there is no need to worry for me. I may not look like it, but I am still strong for my age and capable of defending myself. The marines don't bring me much worry"

"…Oh?"

He calmly walked towards Gildarts who tensed in anticipation. He stopped just a few steps in front of him, however, and made no other move. "Look at it this way, you don't seem to know much about where you are or how to manage. It may be that you lost your memories or some other cause. I'm going with the latter. Anyway, I can help you by telling you everything you need to know, and how to navigate your way around so you can avoid the marines."

Gildarts hummed in contemplation at the offer, thinking of how tempting it was. The old man was right, he knew nothing of the place he found himself in. For all he knew he could be on the other side of the world, or even a completely new one like Edolas. Moreover, he was probably not the only one of his guild here. Most likely they were in this same world. Lost just like him. With no clue of where they are or what to do.

He had to find them. But he wouldn't be able to do so unless he learned the culture and geography of this new world he found himself in.

"Alright," he decided, "I'll go with you."

The man smiled in accomplishment and held out his hand for Gildarts to shake. "My name is Silvers Rayleigh. Pleased to meet you…"

"Gildarts Clive," he took his hand and shook it. "Gildarts Clive, huh?" Rayleigh smirked, "I have a feeling that name is going to become well-known across the Grand Line pretty soon."

"Trust me Rayleigh-san, that is the last thing I want."

Yet, that was what he got.

**0o0o0o0o**

Marco 'The Phoenix' wondered how he got into this sort of troublesome situation.

Since when was he a babysitter?!

He was Marco the Pheonix! 1st Division commander of the Whitebeard pirates!

So how did he end up being in charge of taking care of the couple of strays they picked up from the waters just a few hours ago?

"Don't make that look Marco. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't even be here."

Oh, right. He was the one who saved said strays, so technically he was the one responsible for their well-being until they dropped them off in the next island. At least according to Pops. So yeah, Ace was right.

"How are they, yoi?" he asked as he approached the commander of the Second Division, who had been standing outside of one of the many infirmary rooms of the ship, making sure that their visitors didn't try anything. Which was not likely to happen since they were both too weak at the moment to do anything at all.

Ace looked at the door he had been guarding with a grim look on his face, "The guy woke up about an hour ago, but he hasn't talked or even eaten the food the nurses gave him. He's just been sitting next to the old man the entire time he's been awake. And, he's reeeally insistent on being alone."

"I see."

A few hours ago, they had found these two guys in the middle of the Grand Line. An old man and a guy about their age; wounded pretty badly, especially the old man. The odd thing about it though, was that there was no ship nearby. No sign of wreckage or anything that might clue them into what happened to them. And the fact that the youngest one hasn't talked about it didn't help them at all.

"And the old man, yoi?"

Ace sighed, "Hasn't woken up yet. His injuries were the worst of both of them. The nurses have no idea when he might wake… or even if he will."

Marco nodded grimly and looked at the closed door, staring at it intently in thought.

"You wanna go in to talk to them?" Ace asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Pops told me to."

He grabbed the door knob and was midway to twisting it open when Ace placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Ace giving him an unusually serious look, "Look, whatever these people went through, it's obvious it was bad. So don't lose your cool if the guy doesn't give you any answers."

"Do I ever lose my cool, yoi?"

Ace smirked, "I'm just saying." With that, he turned and walked away to get back to his division. Marco watched him until he vanished down the hall, and turned back to open the door.

The sound of a heart monitor beeping steadily was the first thing to greet him before the room came into full view. It hadn't changed since he first came in two hours ago when the patient was declared to be stable.

Said patient hadn't moved. His unnaturally small frame was still lying on the bed, wrapped up in blankets and bandages. An IV was inserted into his wrist, that pumped morphine into his system and a breathing mask was strapped to his face. His expression was peaceful this time compared to earlier, the pain medication having done its magic. He stared at the small form for a while before his eyes shifted to the side to see their other patient sitting on a chair next to the bed, his eyes glued to the patient lying on it.

Just like the patient in the bed, the guy was wrapped up in bandages of his own. He sat quietly, not even acknowledging Marco's unannounced presence in the room, staring intently and unwavering at the still body on the bed.

Marco sighed and took a chair. He sat on the opposite side of the bed from where the mysterious guy was sitting, who didn't even bother to look up at him.

"You guys were in pretty bad shape, yoi." He said after a while of awkward and tense silence.

He got no reaction.

"My name's Marco. What's yours, yoi?"

Again, nothing.

After a while, Marco sighed in exasperation over the guy's noncompliance to start a conversation.

"Look, whatever you guys went through, I'm sorry that you had to, ok?" he stared at the guy, trying in some way to make eye contact, but it was useless when the other person's eyes were completely averted from yours. "We can help you. But, we can't allow strangers on this ship. We don't know what danger you pose to our crew. For all we know, you could be marines bent on attacking us and killing pops," he clenched his hands into fists, "I can't allow that."

Nothing.

Not one shift of movement. No loud intake of breathe. No word. Nothing.

Marco sighed. "Suit yourself." He stood up from his chair and made his way to the door, ready to tell Pops that their conscious freeloader was not going to give them any answers.

"Laxus."

Marco stopped in tracks. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. He turned around to look at the young man who had spoken. He hadn't moved, but it was obvious that it was him who had spoken. He was the only other conscious person in the room who was capable of speaking after all.

"What?"

"That's my name." Yep, those lips definitely moved.

"Laxus Dreyar."

Marco stared at the newly introduced 'Laxus Dreyar' in surprise and smirked.

"Well nice to meet you Laxus."

He took the door knob and twisted it. He turned around before he closed the door shut behind him to look at Laxus.

"I'll give you some time before I come back and ask you more questions. But for now…

"Welcome aboard the Moby Dick."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>

**A/N: You guys have no idea how long this chapter took to write. I was so frickin' busy with homework and a bunch of other stuff that I had almost no time to write this chapter and… HOLY CRAP MORE THAN SEVEN THOUSAND WORDS! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Then again, it's not like I've written that many.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter? I sort of have an idea as to what I want to do, I'm just having a difficult time putting it all together. **

**And there is one problem...**

**At first I was planning on having Natsu and Lucy join the Strawhats during the Little Garden Arc (the events in this chapter happen a long time before the Strawhats find themselves in Little Garden, which is why Ace is still with Whitebeard and hasn't gone on his chase for Blackbeard. ) But, then I realized that I did not know if that was the right way to go. So I decided to ask you guys if you could help me with this dilemma.**

**Should Lucy and Natsu join the Strawhats during the Little Garden Arc? Should I have them leave the island on their own and join up with them later? Or just have them continue their journey on their own (which would be difficult since I'm not creative enough to make my own arcs)? Should I have them join Luffy and then split off****? Give me your opinions. They're all welcomed and appreciated.**

**One thing I should mention though, is that if I decide to have them join the Straw hats, then we won't be seeing much of both of them next chapter since this happens before Ace goes searching for Blackbeard and by the time the Strawhats reach Little Garden, Ace is already well into his search.**

**Again if I made any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them. I did reread and reread the chapter, but if there's a mistake I didn't catch, feel free to tell me. I am aware that some of these characters may be OOC (I have trouble writing characters' personalities) but although some may think that Laxus may sound a bit OOC, I promise you there is a reason for that. But the reason will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Another thing I wanted to mention is that I have made a Wattpad account and just posted my first story. I'm quite proud of it actually since writing original stories comes easier to me than writing fanfiction (I have a difficult time writing fanfiction! I don't know why, maybe it's just that I have trouble capturing the scenes and writing the characters' personalities). If you want to read it, the link to my story and wattpad profile is in my fanfiction profile. ****The title of my story is 'Withering Roses' and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could go take a look at it and vote if you like it :).**

**Well now that that's done, I shall leave you guys here with a little preview of what you will see in the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

_Preview:_

_"Ho? Soooooo, you're the one who defeated Vice-Admiral Momonga?"_

_Gildrats felt a bead of sweat drip down his brow as he stared cautiously at his would-be opponent. Despite the guy's idiotic personality, Gildarts knew better than to judge an opponent based on how they acted. And this guy… this guy was definitely no joke._

_"You seem strooooong. And scaaaary."_

_"I could tell you the same thing."_

_"Why thank you." Gildarts tensed up when the strange man took a step closer, feeling a sense of unease overtake him._

_"Soooo, tell me, 'Shanks' Brother'…_

_"Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?"_

_Gildarts could indeed say that he has._

_And it was not pleasant._

**_Please Review! It makes me so happy! \(^.^)/_**

_Update (10/30/14): Fixed a few things that were bothering me. _


	3. Author's Note (Plus Preview)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost two months, but trust me I have a reason.**

**The most horrible thing has happened… Well the most horrible thing an internet junkie, like me, can suffer. **

**My computer isn't working...**

**The same computer where I have all my chapters stored…**

**Where chapter 3 is awaiting for editing…**

**So yeah, that's why I haven't updated in a long time. I'm actually typing this at a public library near my house, which I absolute hate due to the many nosy people in here. **

**And I know it may be partially my fault for not uploading the chapter to my Doc Manager where I could have done my editing, but I never imagined my computer malfunctioning on me. **

**BUT DO NOT FRET!**

**My cousin is going to work on the problem since she actually knows what to do in these type of situations, unlike me who simply panics and looks for duct tape to fix every single problem. No wonder my life is filled with them.**

**Anyway, I will most likely have chapter 3 up during Winter Break which is just one week away for me… right after finals. Yep, this is going to be a long week. Heck, I may even take longer to update cause I don't know how long this is going to take to be fixed. For all I know, all my documents might end up getting lost and I'll have to start all over. *facepalm***

**Also, I noticed that I made a mistake in the previous chapter. The mistake was that I had put Laxus' arm in a sling. Now, I had noticed that before I updated the chapter, so I don't know what I was thinking because Laxus is going to need to use that arm in the next few chapters. I'm not gonna say how, but I will point out that it was never fully explained in One Piece how Thatch found the Yami Yami no Mi before being killed by Blackbeard. I have fixed the mistake, but I'll make sure not to make any more like it. I've also changed a couple of things from the previous chapter, but not that much, it's just Gildarts arrival to Sabaody and that's it, and even then it doesn't make that much of a difference. **

**And I know how annoying it is to for a Fanfiction reader to get excited whenever a story they're reading is updated, only to be disappointed to find out that it is a lame author's note. Trust me, I know. The good thing though, is that I had written a small part of the next chapter in my phone's Notes app while I was at my doctor's waiting room a few weeks back and I haven't yet erased it. Yay!**

**So luckily, I am able to leave you guys with a small preview of what's next. **

**It still needs some editing to be done, but here you go:**

**Chapter 2: Calm (Preview)**

Located in the Calm Belt, lies an island that every man dreams to visit. An island unlike any other in the Grand Line.

This island is known as the Isle of Women, where the Kuja Tribe's Empire, Amazon Lily, is found. This place lives up to its name as the Isle of Women, for only those of the female gender inhabit it, and men are scorned simply for being… well men.

While it is the wish of many of the opposite gender to visit this paradise, it is practically impossible.

The island is surrounded by seakings that, unless their ships are protected by sea stone coating, would devour them before they are even a few miles away from reaching the island. Not only that, but if they do somehow manage to survive, they will find themselves at the mercy of extremely powerful women, the Kuja tribe, and the wrath of their Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock, who is well known to despise men and offer them no mercy.

It is a law in Amazon Lily, that nobody of the male gender shall ever enter the premises. For they will not leave alive.

Oh, what fortune befell a certain mage.

* * *

><p>"Come on! You guys are so slow!"<p>

"Wait, Aphelandra! You're going too fast, you'll get lost!"

The only response Marguerite got from her tall friend, was a laugh as she continued to energetically run through the jungle, leaving her and her friend Sweet Pea behind.

"Seriously that girl's got too much energy in her for her own good," sighed Marguerite.

"Saga of 'The Girl Who Won't Stay Still'," Sweet Pea nodded.

Marguerite shook her head, chuckling. Currently, the three of them were traversing the jungle of Amazon Lily, investigating any unusual disturbances that may be happening somewhere around here. The reason being that earlier in the day, a strange and blinding light had emitted from the skies. Baffling every woman in the island before disappearing as soon as it came.

Then came a loud sound of something crashing, echoing throughout the island for everybody to hear as the ground beneath their feet shook with the intensity. Like something, a meteor maybe, impacting with the earth.

Elder Nyon, the former Empresses of the Kuja tribe before Hancock took over, then asked for volunteers to investigate the jungle and search for any oddities that may have caused the sound and tremors, while others searched around the empire.

"Guys!"

Marguerite and Sweet Pea blinked at each other when they heard the panicked cry of their friend. They immediately ran in the direction Aphelandra had run off to, worry overtaking their entire being as they feared something that something might have happened to the tall Kuja tribe member.

"Aphelandra, what's wrong?" asked a panicked Marguerite as soon as they reached Aphelandra.

They both gasped when they saw what she had found.

Two girls, sprawled in the middle of a small crater, unconscious. With Aphelandra crouched in between them checking each for a pulse. And judging by the sigh of relief she let loose afterwards, they were still alive.

One of them was a slim young woman with long white hair reaching her waist, wearing a slightly torn towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck, and most of her body was wrapped in torn bandages.

The other one had waist-length light-green hair, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of her head, both shaped like lightning bolts. And just like her partner, her strange red clothing was ripped from a few angles.

"W-who are they?" Marguerite asked as she kneeled down beside Aphelandra, analyzing both knocked-out girls and trying to recognize any features that may be familiar to her, only to come up with a blank, unable to discern who they were.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before in my life," replied Aphelandra.

"Perhaps they fell from the sky earlier when the light appeared. The strange saga of, 'The Girls Who Fell From the Sky,'" replied Sweet Pea.

Marguerite mused over Sweet Pea's theory and nodded, "It's possible. But how could anybody survive an impact of that magnitude? Shouldn't they be dead?"

"Ah! Perhaps they're angels!" cried an excited Aphelandra.

"Angels or not, they need medical attention. And fast."

**I'd like to thank everyone who favorite, followed, reviewed, and read my previous chapter. I appreciate it a tons! This Author's Note will be replaced by the actual chapter once I have my computer fixed. **


End file.
